Tales of Villainy
by SKG100
Summary: One shots of Nefarious. Some dramatic, some funny, some sad. Just whatever I feel like. If you are starved for Nefarious fanfiction like I am, let this be a cure.
1. A Villainous Prologue

Crow stood on the deck of his airship.

The wind blowing gently as he gazed up into the night sky.

The purple armored villain removed his helmet and let his face and hair cool off. He couldn't help but feel as though he was the only one in world as everything just seemed to vanish.

For a brief moment, the nefarious villain felt at peace.

"It has been 6 years..." he spoke aloud, to no one but the night sky.

Crow closed his eyes and envisioned a man around his size, wearing blue armor and carrying a sword. His armor was more heroic looking and has a pair of aviator goggles on his helmet. Crow could see the intense expression on the heroes face.

Crow imagined he was standing in the street of Macro city, the city was heavily damaged with fires, destroyed cars, buildings, and other such elements of chaos. Chaos that he would have been responsible for.

"Your villainy stops Now Crow!" His rival would shout at him.

He would laugh at the statement.

"Stop? I will never stop Mack! I am the great mastermind of evil. The purple scourge on this earth. The bane of your existence!" Crow flashes his sharp teeth.

"I am Crow!"

Their fight would ensue.

Crow would use his mechanical arm to punch Mack right in his gut. Knocking the air out of the hero. Then another punch knocking him several feet back. Mack would get up and activate his jet boots and charge at Crow with his sword.

His sword would meet his mechanical arm. Clashing several times, both getting strong hits on one another. Until crow backed away.

"Enough games, this is where I take things to the next level!"

Crow summons what appears to be a death ray. A tied up brunette princess would be in the seat. Her lovely eyes closed.

"Mayapple!" Mack would cry out "Crow! Release her this instant!"

Crow would laugh as he jumped into the cockpit of the death ray.

"Not today you Blue oaf. Today, I win." His laser charging up ready obliterate the pesky blue sword wielder once and for all.

"Sir." A familiar voice called.

Crow opened his eyes, he turned to the direction of the voice. It was his white haired assistant Becky Rockler.

She was wearing her usual red long sleeve suit jacket with a white blouse and red tie. She wore a reddish shorts and matching red high heels.

She was basically the one who handled all the paper work in his empire. She handled the HR department, the finance department, and anything involving keeping his villainous empire running. Truth be told, if she left, his empire would likely be in shambles.

"What is it Becks? I was in the middle of envisioning my defeat of my blasted blue rival." Crow snapped at his secretary.

She wasn't phased by his harsh tone, keeping her professional tone and poker face as usual.

"We are approaching Macro city, we will be above the drop zone shortly." Becky informed him.

"Yes, good. Tell all the minions to get into position. This time, Mack won't get in the way of my plan." He smiled as his shark like teeth shined in the night sky.

"Right away, I've also prepared your sulking chamber when the plan fails."

"It will not fail!" He shouted angrily. He pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself.

"Just watch Becks, Today is gonna be the day where everything goes my way."

"Your optimism is astounding as always." She responded in her usual monotone. She walked off back into the air ship to prepare for the attack.

Crow watched as she left. Crow hates to admit how he does enjoy her dry wit. Even at his own expense. Sometimes when the fluorescent lights of the ship hit her in the right way, she seemed... attractive.

Crow pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He had more important things to think about. He put his helmet on.

"Alright Macro city. Today is the day when you will see just how Nefarious I can be."

* * *

thoughts?

please let me know what you think of my fic.

i might write more.


	2. A Hero's Lament

(Spoilers for the Bad ending)

Mack sat in his cell. His hands cuffed in front of him, his heroic blue armor replaced with a purple prison jumpsuit. His helmet gone, his once short dark honey colored hair was now long and shaggy.

He sat in the cell, looking at the floor. His mind racing, trying to make sense of everything.

How could this have happened? How could he have failed? How did Crow beat him?

That last question echoed in his mind.

Crow, his purple armored archenemy. He had dismissed him as a harmless villain... and now he was ruler of the world.

Mack couldn't wrap his mind around it. Crow always talked a big game, but he was never a real threat. Mack knew him since his childhood. He was just a proud brat that was all talk.

When Crow officially became a villain, Mack admitted that the first few fights, they were something. They were close clashes, those were fights a hero could get excited about! If Crow had succeed then, what happened now would not be such a shock.

Mack remembered how their first battle went down.

Crow had captured princess Mayapple for the first time. He had hacked into Macro city's jumbo screen to declare himself as a super villain. The city was in a panic from the giant robot he was piloting. He was laughing as he was demolishing the city.

Mack was just recently made the Hero of Macro city. At that time, Mack was nervous, this was his first battle against a villain! Against his old friend.

The drama, the tension, the whole world seemed to stop as they clashed.

Mack remembered striking the final blow that caused the machine to malfunction. He broke into the face of the robot, scooping up Mayapple, and flying out just moments before before the bot started sputtering and seizing. Which resulted in his nemesis being flung into the sky.

"I'll get you for this!" Crow roared as he was tossed away from the city.

After Mack safely landed he put the brunette haired princess down. She kissed him on the cheek, thanking him for rescuing her.

The city cheered for him. That was Mack's first taste of being a hero. Mayapple made him an apple pie as thanks for her rescue. He received his first medal of heroism. He even started dating Mayapple after that.

Mack remembered thinking how he would always be ready to fight Crow and be able to always protect Mayapple.

But time passed, 6 years of nothing but repeated battles and it all started to wear the blue clad hero down. Crow always coming back, kidnapping Mayapple, Mack kicking his butt, the people would cheer, he would get another apple pie.

It got to the point where Mack didn't even need to try to defeat him. It was as simple as breathing.

It didn't help that Crow just started to seemed less and less threatening as the years went on. The villain would show up to play Tennis at times.

Mayapple was inviting a villain to play to play board games with them! It was ridiculous!

Mayapple was a sweet girl, always trying to see the good in everyone. So this wasn't that surprising. But that sweetness also started to get too much for Mack. It was always the same thing. They never got into arguments, they never seemed out of sync. To everyone else, they seemed like the perfect couple. Mack was sick of it. He remembered on that day he let Crow get away. He was trying to think of reasons why to break up with Mayapple. He admits it wasn't his most exemplary moment.

Mack didn't know at that time why he decided to let Crow leave with the princess that day. He didn't think they were an item at all. In truth, now that he has had time to think about it the answer was simple, He was bored.

He wanted to change things up. He always just thought, he could save her later if things got serious. Hell, he wanted things to get serious.

But that's when he got his wish. Things did get serious and it cost him. Crow defeated him once. Then he did it twice.

Mack flashed to moments before Crow activated the Doom howitzer.

Mack tried to to stop his doomsday device. He harnessed powers beyond his imagination to stop him. He used a super form. The ultimate trick in the hero handbook to stop a villain. But Crow had beaten him still.

Mack came back to reality to realize one rather cruel fact.

Crow wasn't the one to break the status quo, it was him. He was a hero that didn't save his princess when he had the chance. He let this happen. Crow used this as a chance to grow, and become stronger. Crow outgrew him.

Mack heard the sound of footsteps approaching his cell. It was the purple clad villain himself.

"Well if isn't the failure of a hero himself." Crow mocked.

Mack didn't look up at him. His eye looked to the floor. He remained silent.

Crow didn't seemed bothered by his silence.

"You know Mack, Its hard to believe it's been 3 months since I've conquered the world. I am almost expecting to wake up, and turn on the tv to see you getting another medal for your 'heroics'" he said putting air quotes on the last word.

Mack looked up to meet Crows eyes. Mack looked at him with anger.

"But enough about nonexistent realities. Nearly every resistance against me has fallen. There is only a small group left, lead by non other then your ex."

"Mayapple?" Mack uttered in both hope and surprise.

"Who would have thought. Anyway, that isn't the reason I came down here." Crow's tone shifting to a more serious manner of speaking.

"Why are you here?" Mack questioned.

The nefarious villain's sharp teeth shined as he grinned

"Let's just say, You are going to be very useful in my empire."

He laughed maniacally as his minions showed up and opened Mack's Cell.

"Take him to my lab." Crow ordered.

"Right away." They answered. The grabbed Mack and started leading him to the lab.

For the first time in a while, Mack felt very scared of what was gonna happen next.

* * *

thoughts?

please tell me if you like thes one shots or if you want an expansion on them.


	3. Poker night, the night before

(Takes place some time after the good end)

* * *

"I want this place spotless!" Commanded a man clad in purple armor.

"Yes Lord Crow!" His minions echoed as they dusted, mopped washed, and vacuumed every inch of the lair.

Crow smirks as he walks through a doorway where his white haired assistant was typing something on her computer.

"Becky! Is everything set up for tonight?" Crow asked as he approached her desk.

Becky looked up from her screen.

"The camera's are set, the minions have set up the snack table, the bar is fully stocked, the war room has been set up as you requested and Scholar Ben will be here shortly."

Crow smiled

"Excellent. You are dismissed for the evening."

Becky stood up from her chair and stretched.

"Stick to the plan and this event shall be successful."

"No worries Becks, with all the planning I've done for tonight, there is no way today will go wrong."

Becky sighed.

"If there is a way, I'm sure you will find it." She started to walk out.

"Care to make a wager?"

Becky stopped in front of the door.

She turned to her boss.

"What did you have in mind?"

The purple clad villain walked up to her.

"If your statement holds up and things don't go my way. I'll give you not only your old salary back, but a paid week off as well."

Crow knew he had her attention.

"And what happens if things do go your way?" She asked, doing her best to keep her usual monotone.

"You have to come to work on Monday in your pajamas." He laughed

It was such a childish prize. Becky would normally not have batted an eye with this bet and accepted it easily. But there was one rather embarrassing detail. She slept in a large t-shirt that had Crow's face on it.

Becky took the shirt since there was extra during last years villain con. It was a really comfortable shirt and to be honest, can't sleep without it. But if her boss knew she wore that to sleep, she would never live it down. She could buy new pajamas, say those are what she sleeps in. But would Crow know? Her boss can be oddly perceptive at times, ever since what happened a couple months back.

But still, this opportunity was too good to pass up.

"What's the catch?" Becky inquired.

"The catch is you aren't allowed to interfere with my plan. You can't let anyone know about it. You are a bystander."

Becky stares at her boss.

"Two weeks paid."

"Only if you agree to wear a French maid outfit the day after."

"You are twisted."

"It comes with the occupation."

"Fine, but if I you ask me to call you 'master', I'm suing you for sexual harassment."

"Deal."

The two shake on it and Becky heads out the door.

Crow laughs,

"Tonight was gonna be fun."

* * *

One of the minions informs Crow that his guests have arrived.

"Excellent, send them to the War room." Crow ordered his minion.

The war room was normally a room filled with screens and white boards where Crow would brainstorm ideas with his men, as well as have meeting and such

The room had been altered into a very nice game room for tonight's event.

In the middle of the room was a nicely set up poker table with a velvet baize. The table looked similar to the ones that would be seen at a world tournaments. Surrounding the table were comfy chairs.

Crow looked at the room with slight pride. He did enjoy how it turned out.

Suddenly a minion opened the door, brining in four guests.

The first one had purple horns accented with blue. Her skin was pale, bright yellow eyes, and black sclera. Her attire consisted of a dark blue jumpsuit with a gold collar and a white belt, her helmet matching and gold-colored boots. She was known as Malice, the head of the Syndicate of Malice.

The second guest was a good friend of Crow's, going by the name Dr. Mechano. He is a completely bald man save for his eyebrows and a long, handlebar mustache. He wears a monocle over his left eye, and dons a red labcoat with gold buttons.

The third guest was rather strange and new to the super villain. He appeared to be a mechanical version of a humanoid scorpion. This was the first time Crow had ever seen this metal villain and had to hold back his surprise. The mechanical marvel went by the name Scorpior. After hearing about him from princess Apoidea of Insectia, Crow thought he should give him an invite. Crow was surprised when the robot agreed.

The Final guest was a red skinned ogre. Who despite being an ogre had a handsome face and rather thin body as opposed to the muscular an strong body type associated with his kind. He wore a light green long sleeve shirt, that seemed to be made of a soft silk like material, along with dark green pants. He had impressive green locks that seemed like the people in those shampoo commercials. It was apparent he took care of himself. He was known as Prince Malachite.

"Well Crow beans, I must say this place is very pleasant for a game night." Prince Malachite stated as he looked around.

"I agree with the Prince. It has a very, simple feel to it". Malice stated as a sort of, back hand compliment.

Crow rolled his eyes at the comment.

"This will do nicely for tonight. Now where is the snack table? I brought dip." Dr. Mechano asked as he held up a Tupperware of home made 7 layer dip.

The minion took it from him and moved it to the snack table that was located several feet away from the poker table. It being filled with an assortment of appetizers and chips. Two other minions were standing by, ready to serve the snacks at request.

Scorpior said nothing as he looked around.

"Scholar Ben is on route now, so in the mean time, you know what it is time for." Crow smirked.

Malice and Mechano sighed, while Malachite looked confused.

"And what is it time for?" The ogre inquired.

Three minions walked into the room, with various scanners, and equipment.

"You see Princy, each game night, we always try to cheat in order to win. Cheating is natural in this sort of environment. As the host of this Poker night, I have to check to make sure no one is cheating. That's why I have to scan for gadgets, magical items, and anything that could give someone an unfair advantage." Crow explained.

"I see, and what happens if someone is caught cheating during the game?"

"They lose that round. But can keep playing."

"That's surprisingly lax."

Crow shrugged

"This is a Villain's poker night, it's very common to cheat."

The minions finish checking Mechano, Malice, and Scorpior. They move towards Malachite but Crow motions for them to leave.

"Trust me, he isn't cheating." Crow answered confidently.

Mechano walks over to Crow.

"Now we get to check."

Mechano and Malice inspected every inch of the room. That made sure there were no hidden cameras, checked the food and drinks for sedatives, and even examined Crow to check him for any cheating devices. After finding a few cameras hidden in their seats and one card swapper in his mechanical arm they were content."

"There, I'm clean. Happy?" Crow grumbled.

The two nod, satisfied with his frown.

Everyone grabs a seat around the table. Malice on the far right, next to Prince Malachite, who was next to Crow, who was to the right of Mechano, putting Scorpior on the far left.

Moments later a young man with brown hair and suit walk in. He looked to the others.

Crow acknowledged to museum curator and brought him to the table.

The curator took the unopened deck of cards on the table. He opened it and expertly shuffled.

"The name of tonight's game is 5 card poker. Each of you will be given 5 cards. You can trade in up to all five of your cards. There are two jokers in the deck and they are wild cards. Spades are the highest suit. Clubs are the lowest. Starting ante is 10 lucre, it will increase by 10 every 5 rounds. Any questions?" Scholar Ben explained with elaborate detail.

Malachite raised his hand.

"What if we get two jokers? Can they both be different cards, or must they be declared the same."

"Jokers can be whatever. Even if you have two."

"Alright, if there are no more questions.

Let us play."

Crow looked at each player, he held a calm demeanor but he could feel he had them beat. He had a trick up his sleeve. He was gonna win tonight.

* * *

(please review and give your feedback. Part two is when things really get interesting)


	4. The final Battle

(This takes place after the events of the game and current comics)

* * *

It was pouring rain, the sounds of thunder roared in the night, Lightning Flashed in the sky.

A purple clad villain pointed his mechanical arm into the sky.

"I was starting to think this day would never come Mack. After that rather embarrassing defeat by a bunny Princess. I thought you would just fade into obscurity. But now I can see it, this is our Final Battle. This is what Villains DREAM OF!" The villain laughed. "Though if I am being honest, I miss the blue armor."

The sword wielding knight glared at the villain. He had ditched his Blue armor after he was fired. He dawned a black variant of his armor, with a shaper, more jagged blade.

"I am not here for your villain fantasies, Crow. I am here to separate your head from your shoulders!" He shouted

Crow looked at the angry knight.

"Now now Mack, you know the monologue is the most important part of the this. How else will anyone else understand why this is so Grandiose. So come on, get into the spirit and Banter."

Mack looked at Crow, he was seething with rage.

"You want Banter? Ill give you Banter."

He charged at Crow.

Crow shot one of his explosives at the hero, but Mack Parried it away. Making it explode just as Lightning flashed.

"You Ruined my life!"

He slashed at Crow, Crow avoided the attack. He jumps back and fires several more explosives

Mack Easily deflects them and keeps pursuing Crow, slashing at him wildly.

"You took my Girl, my Job, my honor, EVERYTHING!"

Crow managed to catch the blade in his mechanical hand.

"Wow! I didn't steal Mayapple, well I did physically kidnap her, but not in That way. Technically Malice is dating her now..."

"SHUT UP!"

He freed his blade and managed to slash at crow's head.

He knocked his helmet off, revealing the villain's golden hair.

"Not bad Mack, you are as tough as you were back in the old days."

Mack went for another attack at his face, only to have the blade knocked into the air by a quick swipe of Crow's metal arm.

"But I have out grown you."

he punched Mack in the gut. causing Mack to fly back into a wall. He coughed blood.

Mack looked up to see several explosives heading his way.

"Ah bolts."

Several explosions went off

Crow looked in the direction of the blast

"Well Mack, It has been a blast. We need to do this again another..."

Crow stops to see Mack standing, his eyes fiercely glaring at him. His helmet gone, his armor is damaged and covered in Soot.

The sword Crow had knocked up in the air fell right into Mack's hands.

Crow smiled

"Well, Looks like you are ready for round two."

Mack made a massive sword swing, sending dozens of red slash projectiles at Crow.

Crow used his explosives to blast himself upward to avoid the attacks.

Mack had used that as a diversion to get Crow in the air.

The black armored knight jumped into the air and headed towards Crow.

Crow turned his metal arm into a drill, Preparing to clash with Mack.

Mack smirked

"Not this time."

Mack clashed with Crow

The clash had them both facing away from each other

Crow watched as his mechanical arm started to spark, the swords man cut a good chunk off it.

Mack noticed his side had been pierced. He fell to one knee.

Crow turned and walked to Mack.

"Well, Looks like I win." He points his mechanical arm at Crow, the drill, loaded and ready to be launched at Mack point blank range.

Mack smirked at Crow.

"No Crow, I win."

Mack suddenly sliced through Crow's Mechanical arm. Causing the drill missile to explode causing both of them to fly in opposite directions, they slid across the main deck of the ship.

Crow managed to use his other arm to grab the ledge. He was damaged by the close range explosion and had several cuts on his face. He was tired.

Mack had slid back but managed to catch himself before being flung off the ship. He got up and started hobbling towards Crow, who was still hanging on.

Crow looked up to see his archenemy holding the blade in the air, ready to bring it down on his arm, thus having him fall to his death.

"Now... Mack. Lets think about this for a second..."

"I realized something Crow."

Crow looked at him confused.

"Oh? and whats that?"

"You weren't the one that broke the status quo that day. I was."

Crow was taken aback by his words.

"What do you mean, I broke the status quo. I captured the princess, I put the kingdoms in jeopardy. Me."

"Yes, and how were you able to get Mayapple?"

"Duh, I kidnapped her."

"And?"

"And What? I avoided capture, Planned to kill you with a death ray when you went to rescue her... which you didn't do..."

"I didn't save Mayapple that day when I had the chance, I was a hero that didn't save the princess."

Crow's eyes went wide.

"Holy Farrah day..."

"Thats right, I changed the status Quo. And now, I am changing it back. Once and for all."

Mack was about to drop his sword on crow's arm only to notice out of the corner of his eye, a explosive projectile headed his way.

"Oh double Bolts."

The Blast Knocked Mack off the Condor. falling to his supposed doom.

Crow looked up to see his white haired secretary in the distance.

"Becky?"

Becky walked over and helped him up

"You really were cutting it close there Becks."

"It seems that you were correct in having me and the other minions stay hidden while the battle waged. Though I am surprised you had him monologuing long enough for me to get the explosive and throw it at him." Becky commented

Crow sighed.

"I didn't think he would go for it. But he took the bait. I am surprised the Goody Goody was actually willing to cut my arm off. It takes a real mastermind to break a hero as good as Mac n Cheese." He gloated

Becky sighed.

"I already sent the order to have a new mechanical arm made for you. Do you want any additional features?"

"Add a beam sword feature."

"That will be an addition 200,000 Lucre."

"Worth it."

Becky jots it down her tablet.

Crow looks at Becky.

"Becks?"

"Yes boss?"

"Ill raise your pay back."

A small ghost of a smile appeared on Becky's usually stoic face.

"Thanks Boss."

* * *

And scene


End file.
